Home at Last
by MyNameRiku
Summary: Kagome receives a call and she is back to the place she left many years ago. What will happen?


A/N: This is my First story. Please review and give me pointers!!! Thank you.

I want to give a special thank you to GtSoccerChick15. Even though her review was brutal my first time putting my chapter 3 yrs ago but, it helped me some. =]

**Home at Last  
**

**

* * *

**

"…I also believe that the blood would not…" Kagome bit her lip and glanced down at her rough draft. "This doesn't make sense!" Kagome mutter to herself while glaring at her bright green notebook laptop. Before Jasmine could even try to make sense of what she wrote down, her door was busted open by her roommate for the last 5 years.

"The door wasn't locked you know" Her roommate smiled and said, "I know but you know I love making an entrance." Kagome finally looked at her roommate Samantha White, her college's basketball super star and biggest drama queen. Sam was not tall like the other basketball players in truth she was 5' 5'', but she had the most skills. She had long brown hair that was always fashioned in a high pony tail; Sam also had the biggest and prettiest green eyes you would ever see. She could be the meanest girl you'll meet or the sweetest depending on her mood toward you for the day.

Kagome chuckled. "I know. Is there some thing I can do for you this fine day, Sam?" Sam smiled, "Well since you offered, can you make dinner, iron my clothes for tonight, clean the bathroom, the kitchen, my bedroom, make me that special cake you only make once a year. Oh and your mom is on the phone. Do my hair, cut the grass, fed the cat, the dog, my fish, welcome the neighbors to the hood, get their hot son's number and I can't think of any more things for tonight."

Kagome nodded during her small list of request not even paying attention. "Hmm…Yes master…I'll get right on that." Sam just laughed at her reply. "Well servant, hop to it but before you start don't forget your mom is on the phone." Sam left Kagome's room yelling. "DON'T FORGET forget forget…" Kagome smiled to herself before heading downstairs to her mother still waiting on the phone.

"Hello."

"Kagome"

"Kikyo, I thought it was Mom who called me?"

"She was the one who called but she passed out waiting for you to pick up."

"She passed out?"

"I just said that. I will tell you the reason for the call though. She needs you to come home and watch this little monstrosity she calls her baby, your brother."

"Why me? Are you not at home right now? You watch him."

"I will be busy with the agency and I do not care for this thing here."

Kagome moved the phone away from her ear and glared at the phone wishing it was Kikyo she could be glaring at. Before I could ask why mom could not watch my brother Kikyo answered my unspoken question.

"Kagome just come home, I have to put mom in the hospital, work to pay for the bills, and watch this kid. I don't have time for that in this point in time in my life…"

"…I'll be there in a week or so."

"No you will be here by tomorrow. I already paid for your ticket…" Before Kikyo could finish her sentence, Kagome cut her off upset.

"Wait you already paid for the ticket, but what if I decided not to come Kikyo you would have been screwed of 100 dollars or more!"

"Kagome, I know you love that monster and you wouldn't want him to suffer like you did as a kid. So of course I bought the ticket." Before Kagome could get another word in, Kikyo rushed her off the phone giving her the ticket information and a quick see you soon.

Kagome just stared at the phone with disbelief. "This is why…"

"This is why what Kagome?" Kagome looked at Sam and sighed, "This is why I moved away from my family. I was always invisible until work had to be done…I was always left to my own devices."

"What happen?" Kagome could hear the concern laced in Sam's voice.

"I have to go back home for some time…" Kagome said as she walked pass Sam on the stairs.

"For how long?"

"Who knows" Kagome mutter darkly thinking about had to be packed.

Sam stared at Kagome's back with a blank look in her eyes still processing the data she just heard. Sam walked into Kagome's room and started helping her pack her belongings. "…Kagome I'll finish here go to the school and your job, tell them what happened." Sam said while pushing Kagome out the door. Kagome nodded and left.

Kagome walked into the dark house hours later. "Sam, hey are you there?" When she received no reply Kagome climbed up the stairs to Sam's room to see it empty. Kagome walked in her room and saw her room was a packed away. She smiled when she saw Sam lying on her floor asleep and lied next to her. In minutes Kagome was fast asleep, Sam opened her eyes after she was sure Kagome was asleep and whisper, "I'm going to miss you Kagome" Sam then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Jasmine woke up to see Sam missing. Kagome stretched thinking she must be down stairs and got ready for her long plane trip. After she was done, Kagome walked into the kitchen to find breakfast made with a note attached to it. Kagome looked at the note and started reading it.

_Kagome__,_

_When you read this I won't be home. I'm sorry that I'm not there its just I don't do well with good byes... You know I love you and you also know I don't want you to leave but sadly you have to... Our time together is forever in my heart even though I wish it would have been longer... Don't forget about me call some time and let me know you're alive… _

_Love, Samantha White_

_P.s. Never lose your kind heart and your fire. _

Kagome smiled while reading the letter from Sam. After she was done eating, Kagome wrote a quick note to Sam and left the house.

Kagome took every thing and drove to the air port. She boarded the plane and watched as she left. Kagome looked out her window and whispered, "See you soon Sam, California."

Sam came home minutes after Jasmine left, "Damn…she already left…" Sam dragged her feet as she walked in to the kitchen and found the note Kagome left her. She read it with teary eyes and a watery smile.

_Sam,_

_Never say goodbye._

_Love,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

_

* * *

  
_

Revised

Better I hope.


End file.
